Moondance
by ritsuka10
Summary: Después de la guerra Draco Malfoy fue desterrado del mundo mágico y condenado a vivir entre los muggles, han pasado 5 años y tiene derecho a solicitar libertad condicional. Hermione Granger estudia para ser medimaga pero los gastos la han obligado a trabajar como consultora en el sistema penitenciario del ministerio de magia. Su primera tarea es evaluar si Draco está listo para
1. Zero

Hermione Granger después de la guerra decidió ir a vivir en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, estudiaba en la Universidad Imperial de Medicina Mágica. Lamentablemente no existía un contra—hechizo para el lanzado a sus padres, por lo tanto ahora era huérfana. Fur una razón importante para decidir estudiar medicina mágica, quizá en un futuro encontraría la forma de recuperarlos.

La matrícula de la universidad era alta, aunque contará con una beca completa, dada por su historia como héroes, no cubría todos sus gastos personales. Se vio en la necesidad de buscar un empleo de medio tiempo.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? —Una voz masculina golpeó los oídos de la castaña, quién negó con la cabeza.—No debes preocuparte, los exiliados nos tratan como reyes cuando inician este tipo de procesos.

Ron Weasley ingreso al colegio de Aurores, pero intercalaba su tiempo con un trabajo temporal, que su padre le recomendó. Los dos amigos caminaban por el puente Blackfriars, el clima ese sábado era tranquilo y sin lluvias, extraño en esa época del año en una ciudad como Londres.

—No puedo creer que mi primer "exiliado" sea él.—Soltó fastidiada tratando de acomodar su revoltoso cabello.—Necesito el dinero pero no sé cómo reaccionar ante él.

—Haz tu trabajo Mione, no es la primer vez que solicita que su exilio se termine así que debe comportarse.—Añadió el pelirrojo deteniendo su andar para tomarla por los hombros.—Si no te crees lista puedo hablar con mi jefe para que te cambie pero tardarán encontrarte otro "exiliado".

La mujer nuevamente negó con la cabeza, no podía esconderse debajo de sus amigos para enfrentar el pasado, además ese chico no tenía su varita, le sería imposible lastimarla. El pelirrojo la envolvió en un abrazo a, ellos intentaron una relación pero no funcionó, crecieron juntos casi como hermano, el romance lo sentían como algo incestuoso. Su fugaz noviazgo fue un continuo flujo de eventos embarazos e incómodos

—Aquí nos vamos a separar.—Llegaron a un cruce, el pelirrojo se posó delante de ella nervioso, sacó una pequeño frasco de colina para rociarse un poco.—¿Como me veo ?

La mujer detuvo el ritual. Ese olor era bastante agradable pero en gran cantidad podría matar a alguien de envenenamiento. Ron usaba unos jeans azul marino, una camisa blanca, un blazer tipo sport color gris claro y tenis blancos. Mantenía su cabello un poco largo pero peinado de lado. Una ligera barba crecía en su rostro.

—Calmado, parece que la quieres matar de intoxicación.— Guardo el frasco en el bolsillo, para llevar sus manos al cuello del blazer y acomodarlo.— Luces muy guapo, realmente debe gustarte esa mujer.—Llevo su vista al frasco guardado.—Es una colonia de una marca muy cara.

—Ni lo digas.—Metió los dedos en su rojo cabello, sus mejillas se teñían del mismo tono.— Ella es especial y difícil de conquistar.

El fin de semana pasado su amigo arrastró a su hermana, Harry y ella por los diferentes malls muggles para cambiar su look. Compró algunas prendas modernas que se ceñían a su atlético cuerpo. El chico continuaba practicando quidditch en un equipo amateur, junto con Harry. Su altura y la musculatura lo hacían ver muy sensual en esas prendas muggles.

— Voy a estar a un par de cuadras cualquier cosas me podrás llamar al móvil ¿Sabes usarlo?.—La castaña sacó ese aparato muggle para asentir.— Te irá bien, eres muy inteligente y astuta.

—Traje equipo por si el hombre se altera.—La mujer sacó un gas pimienta, causando que el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada. Ahora él temía por el "desterrado"— Ve y conquista el corazón de esa difícil chica.

El más alto asintió para continuar andando no sin antes que la mujer le guiñó el ojo. Ronald tenía tiempo dedicado a ese trabajo parcial, por ende ya conocía algunos exiliados, no eran muchos ya que la mayoría prefiere pasar su castigo en Azkaban a rebajarse a vivir con muggles. El exilio solo fue una opción para pocos magos.

* * *

Hermione acomodo su blazer negro, debajo llevaba una playera blanca con la frase " **One shot, one chance** " , unos jeans deslavados azules y unos botines negros de piso. Sacó la nota donde apunto la dirección que guardaba en su bolso. Con la ayuda del aparato muggle encontró su meta. Se le complicaba usar esos objetos pero su ex suegro le dio un manual de ayuda.

Cuando llegó a la colonia, descubrí que era una zona de personas con dinero. Una calle a lo largo dibujaba la entrada de varias casitas de distintos colores, cuando llegó al número 5 dejó escapar un suspiro. Subió por las pequeñas escaleras blancas para llegar a una puerta color verde oscuro. Presionó el timbre un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, golpeó la madera sin éxito. Pasado unos minutos y una muñeca dolorida decidió tomar asiento en los escalones.

Se atrevió a sacar un par de veces el móvil con la intención de marcarle a Ron, al final decidió no hacerlo. Cancelar una cita significaba para el "exiliado" cerrar automáticamente su proceso sin iniciar.

Saco de su bolso un libro, ese tiempo lo aprovecharía para estudiar un poco, aunque se contrata a inicios de semestre no tenía planeado que su trabajo bajará su rendimiento académico. Se colocó los audífonos para escuchar algo de música, eso le encantaba del mundo muggle, la tecnología era buena herramienta.

Levantó el rostro un par de veces con la urgencia de ver a su cita aparecia pero la calle estaba casi vacía. Mientras sus dedos bajaban por sus bolsillos encontró una varita de regaliz, sonriendo le quitó la envoltura para llevarla a su boca.

Después de minutos inmersa en su lectura comenzó a ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro jugando con la varita cuando de pronto uno de sus cabellos se enredó en el dulce. Abrió los ojos horrorizada, al ponerse de pie su bolsa cayó y sus cosas se fueron regando por las escaleras, junto con el aparato muggle que quedó colgando. Una masculina voz y una femenina risa captaron su atención, sus ojos viajaron a la fuente del ruido

Frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy sujetando a una ¿Muggle? .

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme.—Una chica de cabellos castaños cortos y con un hoyuelo en la mejilla comentaba en tono de enamorada.— Contestastes a mi grito de ayuda como el caballero que eres.

La chica llevaba el brazo vendado. Aunque la maga quería enfocar su vista en la jovencita sus ojos no separaban de ese rubio quien usaba una camisa blanca, un jeans azul cielo y tenis blancos con un a gorra roja. Nunca ni en los sueños más locos de sus compañeras Gryffindor se podrían imaginar a un Malfoy usando topa tan casual y que no fuera negra. Ese tiempo en el exilio le había caído muy bien, sus torneadas piernas eran prueba fehaciente.

—Hola .—Por fin la chica de cabello corto detectó la presencia de la castaña que tenía un caos en el cabello— ¿Quién eres? ¿Estas bien?

Draco llevó los ojos a la chica que minutos antes estuvo sentada en las escaleras de su casa. Un desastre de objetos se espacian por la banqueta. La mujer llevaba un dulce pegado en el cabello haciendo juego a unas mejillas rojas.

—¿Granger?.— El rubio cuestiono mientras barría de pies a cabeza a su ex compañera de colegio, la come libros se había desarrollado satisfactoriamente.— ¿Tu eres mi asesora?

—Hola Malfoy.—Contestó moviendo su mano libre ya que la otra sostenía un libro .—Mmm, Sí.

El silencio inundó la estancia. Draco al sentir la mirada de la castaña alejó sus manos alrededor de la muggle, quien se percató de ese movimiento y deshizo la sonrisa en su rostro. Draco Malfoy no podía creer su mala suerte, su enemiga de colegio era la encargada de decidir si volvía al mundo má chica que humillo, critco, insulto por tantos años era quien le podía hundir otros cinco años en ese lugar o llevarlo a casa.

—¿Tú eres la cita de Draco?.— La jovencita cuestionó en tono preocupado. Hermione frunció la frente nadie llamaba de esa manera al heredero de los Malfoy .— Lamento la tardanza de Draco, ha sido mi culpa tuve un pequeño accidente.— Señaló su brazo vendado.—Él me llevó al Hospital.

—Entiendo.—Contestó emitiendo una burlona sonrisa que Draco comprendió provocando que rodara los ojos.—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y espero no sea una herida grave.

La maga estiró el brazo, la otra chica hizo lo mismo con el brazo libre de vendas, apretaron la mano en un cordial saludo. Malfoy no dejaba de mirar a la castaña, los pantalones ajustados dejaban ver el redondo trasero que siempre escondía debajo de la capa, al igual que sospechaba que no era copa A en el sostén.

—Un placer, soy Olivia Cooke.— Contestó con una mediana sonrisa, no le agradaba la forma que su vecino y amigo había perdido el habla.— Fue un pequeño esguince se curará en un par de semanas. ¿eres compañera de universidad Draco?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, su mente estaba en blanco no sabia que mentira inventar, nunca fue buena tramando excusas. Dirigió sus preocupados ojos al rubio, le solicitaba salvarla.

—Es una vieja compañera de colegio que ha venido a visitarme.—Por fin habló el rubio pasandole una bolsa con medicamentos a Olivia.— Lo siento Oli pero ahora necesita ella de mi ayuda.—La pareja llevó los ojos a ese extraño dulce enredado en el cabello.

Draco volvió su vista a la muggle y una coqueta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te ayude abrir tu puerta? —Olivia asistió con ojos a medio morir. —Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme o enviarme un mensaje de texto.

Draco caminó en dirección a la puerta roja, a un lado donde Hermione había estado sentada. La puerta se abrió y la muggle se acercó al chico para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla, una forma cursi de despedirse. Marcaba su territorio.

—Un placer Hermione.—Se despidió la chica sin quitarle la vista a la castaña, quien trataba de quitar esa varita de sus rizos.— Tengan una buena tarde.

Granger no necesitaba ser un genio par entender la mirada asesina que le lanzó esa chica, estaba celosa de su presencia, ¿Era novia de Draco? la respuesta fue obvia, no. Un Malfoy y una muggle era una ecuación imposible . Los celos e inseguridad demostrados por la extraña denotaban un amor unilateral. Sintió un poco de lástima por la chica, el bastardo de Draco nunca saldría con una muggle.

—Vamos Granger.—El hombre ya estaba parado frente a la puerta verde abierta.—Ahora arreglemos el desastre de tu cabello.—Se detuvo para corregir.—Hablo del dulce no de ese arbusto viviente.

La casta frunció la frente, para terminar de meter los objetos en el piso en su bolso. Era claro que Malfoy no había cambiado nada, no fue lo suficiente caballeroso para ayudarle, solo la miraba con una sonrisa de lado desde el umbral. Ese maldito gesto de autosuficiencia que cargaba cuando caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hermione apretó los labios recordando que solo lo hacia por el dinero.

* * *

 **Notas Autora** :

Aqui les dejo el primer cap de mi segundo fanfic Dramione. Quiero que este fic sea un poco mas ligero y cómico. No soy buena con ese género pero quiero intentarlo.


	2. Habits

El interior de la casa era elegante y con un estilo vintage que fascino a la castaña, las paredes grises claras, muebles de madera de primera calidad y por supuesto caros. A un lado del la entrada había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Fue llevada a la zona de la derecha donde una sala pequeña estaba armada, las paredes eran tapizadas por libreros junto a una chimenea. Era tan cómoda, que la leona tuvo ganas de sentarse en la alfombra y dormír un rato.

—Antes de que tengas un orgasmo con mi colección de libros por favor déjame quitarte esa cosa.—El rubio caminó hacia una pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras.—Que forma de echar a perder algo tan delicioso.—Comentó fastidiado.—Hablo de la varita.

Hermione rodó los ojos, busco un sitio para sentarse, esa sala podría volverse su lugar favorito en el mundo. La casa de Harry era cómoda y la habían remodelado pero los cuadros y kreacher lo volvían un sitio incómodo. El rubio apareció con unas tijeras, de esas que usan para cortar pollos. La leona mordió su labio inferior, no quería que su melena terminará siendo ultrajada por una víbora.

—No creo que sea necesario usar eso.—La chica meditaba asustada al notar que ese hombre se acercaba con mirada malvada, la dejaría como muñeca barbie de cinco pesos. —Aléjate de mi.

El sonido de las tijeras cerrando y abriendo llegó a los oídos de la leona que llevó las manos a su cabello. Imaginaba a ese hombre como la versión malévola de Edward mano de tijeras, con pedazos de hermoso cabello castaño volando por todos lados y una carcajada de villano de telenovela.

—¿Enserio Granger? .—El hombre negó con la cabeza para darle un ligero golpecito en la frente.— ¿no se supone que eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación? .—El chico se acomodó a su lado.—Usa una poción.

—¡Oh! tienes razón.— La castaña comentó sorprendida y asintiendo como si fuera la mejor solución, sacó de su bolso una pócima.— Lo había olvidado.

Draco rodó lo ojos, sospechaba que esa situación era común en ella. Ese arbusto en su cabeza tenía vida propia. Su vista se enfoco en ese dulce, tenía cinco largos años sin probarlos. No es que fuera fan de los caramelos pero formaron parte de su pasado en el mundo mágico, ese sitio que extrañaba tanto.

—Ya no tengo varitas pero traigo ranas de chocolate.—La mujer interrumpe la mirada enamorada que el rubio sostenía contra la varita de regaliz.— ¿Quieres una? —La mujer sacó una bolsita para darse al chico.— Ya la había abierto pero no la mordí.

Malfoy acaricio ese material, tenía prohibido usar magia o ir al mundo mágico. Esos días fueron largos, era imposible hablar con alguien, siempre teniendo que omitir detalles o cambiando aspectos de su vida. No podía mencionar a los seres mágicos sin ser visto como un loco. La bruja se dirigió al baño que indicó el hombre que se encontraba a un lado de la alacena.

—Deliciosa.—Comentó entre dientes mirando la tarjeta que venia en el interior.— Morgana, nada mal. .—Su sonrisa era de satisfacción y guardó el objeto en su bolsillo.—Tu cabeza es un verdadero nido de pájaros, eso no cambia con el paso de los años.

—Me agradabas más como "Draco".—Le dijo burlonamente, ahora que esa Olivia no estaba el rubio regresaba a ser el patán de siempre.— Iniciemos con la entrevista, ya perdí mi tiempo esperándote.

La castaña volvió al sofá para sacar unos documentos. Draco se acomodó en una silla al frente, sus ojos seguían fijamente a la mujer. Ver a una maga, fuera de sus padres y otros exiliados, era un aliciente a su alma de mago. Extrañaba todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico. Tener ahí a una heroína lo relajaba aunque fuera su peor enemiga. El exilio lo había vuelto loco, oficialmente.

—Fui un caballero salvando a una muggle deberías darme puntos extras.—Agregó fascinado extrañaba usar su habitual vocabulario.— No te imaginas el pésimo servicio médico que tienen aquí.

—10 puntos a Slytherin por compansivo.—Señalo al chico con su lapicera, Draco inflo el pecho con orgullo .—15 puntos menos por soberbio.

Hermione sacó la lengua ante el ceño fruncido de rubio. Estaba tranquila al ver que Draco seguía siendo un idiota, un tonto pero también que era capaz de ser amable y no violento. Sospechaba que quizá el exilio menguo su salud mental. Convivir con los seres que más odias debe crear un trauma en grandes magnitudes.

—Iniciemos la entrevista.—La mujer enfoco su vista en los documentos, los leía tranquilamente mordisqueado de vez en cuando la tapa del lapicero.— Aquí dice que estudias en el School London of Economics.—Ladeo la cabeza.—¿Por Qué decidiste estudiar en una universidad muggle? pudiste pasar estos años viviendo la vida loca.

—Si iba perder mi tiempo con esta gentuza debía aprovechar el tiempo.—Contestó intrigado, ninguno de los asesores anteriors le hizo esa pregunta.— Cuando vuelva al mundo mágico me haré cargo de los negocios de la familia Malfoy, aprendo algunas estrategias políticas para aumentar mi fortuna.

La castaña formó una o con sus labios, los bastardos ricos siempre deseaban más dinero. No entendía esa ambición, continuó leyendo el formato para corroborar la información. Edad, fecha de nacimiento, nombre de sus padres, lugar de nacimiento, tipo de sangre.

—¿Soltero? .—Cuestionó levantando la ceja sentía curiosidad por esa famosa Olivia.

—¿Interesada en mi? .—Evadio la pregunta acercando su rostro.— Sé que soy irresistible, guapo y rico. —Hizo una mueca de egolatría.— Pero no me van las leonas.

La chica bufó, era obvio que estaba soltero nadie podría soportar ese ego del tamaño del mundo. Era claro que el rubio solo mantenía una relación con su mano derecha, era la única capaz de soportarlo.

— ¿Practicas algún deporte muggle?.— Su mirada lo barrio de abajo hacia arriba, era obvio que hacía deportes, su masa muscular aumentó notablemente podía ver sus bien formados músculos debajo de esa comisa.

—Hey mis ojos están aquí.—El chico señaló su rostro al notar como esa chica devoraba sus pectorales.—Esta bien, te dejaré disfrutar un poco.—SU sonrisa cargada de soberbia apareció.— Después de ver a la comadreja de tu novio desnudo todos debemos parecerte dioses del olimpo.

La castaña estaba segura que ese hombre le provocaría varias arrugas a su rostro, no dejaba de fruncir el ceño cada vez que abría la boca. Odiaba ese maldito ego, y esa estùpida vanidad.

—Ron no es mi novio, él es jugador de quidditch te puedo asegurar que está muy bien construido.— Levantó la barbilla orgullosa, lo había visto en traje de baño el año pasado cuando pasaron las vacaciones en Tailandia.— Debo suponer que no practicas algún deporte, haz subido de peso.

El rubio saltó como resorte fuera de su silla ofendido por la broma. Hermione dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo por primera vez golpeaba en su ego.

—¿Como puedes decir que estoy gordo? .—El rubio le enfrentaba molesto dirigiendo los dedos a la camisa para desabrocharle.—Eres afortunada por presenciar mis abdominales de acero.— Ahí delante de Hermione el hombre mostraba su desnudo dorso.—Anda toca.

La mano de color canela fue atrapada por una blanca para dirigirla a ese abdomen con cuadros que se dibujaban triunfantes. La chica trato de alejarse pero sin duda al entrar en contacto quedo fascinada. Estaba duro, lograba percibir las líneas marcando los cuadros. Dejó escapar un grito interno al ver cómo sus dedos eran guiados al vientre hasta rozar el borde del cinturón.

—Practico futbol y natación.—El hombre bajó el rostro hasta quedar separado por centímetros.—No vuelvas a llamarme gordo pequeña rata come libros.

—Eres un hurón con esteroides.—Le contestó molesta tratando de alejar al chico que casi se sentaba sobre ella.—Ahora aleja ese abnormal abdomen de mi cara .

Draco dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad al percibir que la chica se sonrojaba por la cercanía. No sabia porque pero la tentación de molestarla aumentaba, era la primera maga, que no fuera su madre o pantsy, que veía después de tantos años. Molestarla hasta hacerla explotar se volvió su actividad favorita. recordaba sus días en Hogwarts.

—¿Te intimida tenerme tan cerca? .— La voz del rubio sonaba más varonil, se agacho para que sus alientos se mezclaran.—Esto es un hombre, Granger.

El chico ahora llevo la mano canela a su pecho firme. La leona movió sus dedos como si deseara rasgar esa piel blanca como el mármol, la sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy aumento de tamaño. Enfocó sus ojos en los labios temblando de la castaña, sus mejillas con ese tono carmín tana adictivo.

La castaña abría los ojos al sentir esa firme piel debajo de sus uñas, las usaba de distracción ya que con su mano libre buscaba en su bolso el gas pimienta cuando lo encontró una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Cuando estaba apunto de atacar el sonido del timbre asustó a ambos personajes.

El incesante ruido del timbre obligó al rubio detener su ataque y caminar hacia la puerta descubriendo a su vecina con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa mueca se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa al notar al rubio sin camisa y con un ligero rasguño en el pecho. Hermione también hizo acto de presencia detrás del chico, su cabello alborotado la hacía ver culpable.

—Lo lamento no quería interrumpir.—Dijo en tono molesto ingresando a la casa para pasar en medio de ambos personajes.—Es tarde y quería invitarte a cenar como agradecimiento, no pensé que siguieras aquí.—Miro condescendientemente a la castaña que se giraba y escondía el spray asu espalda.— ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

La chica no espero respuesta debido a que caminó en dirección a la cocina, que estaba en el lado izquierdo.

—Diablos Granger.—Gritó el chico viendo el objeto detrás´de la castaña que se estremeció por ser llamada por su apellido.— . ¿En serio ibas a usar eso?

Le arrebató el spray para mirarla acusatoriamente. Olivia deambulaba por la cocina como si fuera suya sin prestarles atención.

—Claro que sí.—Le contestó orgullosa, se ponía de puntillas para estar a la altura del rubio, algo imposible ya que le ganaba por muchos centímetros.— Me estabas acosando.

Una guerra de miradas iniciaba, ninguno de los dos les importó estar en el recibidor con la puerta abierta. Ambos tenían demasiado orgullo para darse por vencido.

La muggle volvió al sitio donde partió descubriendo a esos dos peleando en silencio. Su mano libre formo un puño, apretó con fuerza estaba celosa de esa nueva presencia. Hermione formaba un puchero, entonces algo en el fondo captó tu atención, era el sonido de su celular. Hermione molesta corrío hacia el objeto descubriendo que era su alarma,

—Diablos debo irme antes de que cierren la red.—Se detuvo para mirar el rostro de la otra castaña.—La red de metro.— Quiso zafarse de su metida de pata, guardó los papeles en su bolso.—Malfoy ya después nos ponemos de acuerdo para una nueva entrevista.

—¿Me vas a enviar una lechuza? —Cuestiono burlonamente, al notar que Hermione no entendió su broma decidió abrir la boca.—No me has dado tu número de teléfono.

La chica arrancó un pedazo de papel para anotar su número y ponerlo en la mano abierta de Draco. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle " **Te enviará un howler con todos adjetivos que te mereces, cara de hurón.** " dibujo una sonrisa en los labios para salir corriendo, no sin antes despedirse con un movimiento de manos de la muggle.

Malfoy llevaba sus ojos a esa figura corriendo por la calle, tenía un redondo y perfecto trasero. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con una maga de esa manera. Sus padres cuando lo visitaban no conversaban de otra cosa que no fuera negocios o de cuestionar su salud mental. Olivia chasqueo la lengua molesta, no le agradaba esa nueva castaña.

* * *

Notas autora:

Espero les guste como va el fanfic! pronto veremos un poco más del resto de los magos!


End file.
